Dan Barrows
Dan Barrows (ダン・バロウズ Dan Barouzu) is the tertiary antagonist and Bobby Barrows' twin brother and the son of Mary Barrows in Clock Tower: The First Fear, and presumably Simon Barrows (unless the theory that Mary was impregnated by a demon is true). He uses supernatural powers like telekinesis to haunt the Barrows Mansion. He resides in a giant bed in the caverns underneath the mansion. His bed is referred to by Simon Barrows and Walter Simpson as the "Cradle under the Star". He reappears in Clock Tower as the main antagonist becoming the new Scissorman under the pseudonym "Edward". Biography Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson in November 1986. However, they were not normal twins, as they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand. He immediately discovered that the children were demons, and they should have died. In result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. Both of the twins are called "Sons of the Great Father". Dan remained in a larval form in a chrysalis. For about ten years' time after their births, they remain in their cocoons - and then they emerge, in their true, perfect forms. Appearance Dan is very infantile but also quite deformed in appearance. His skin is colored purple and he is somewhat obese. Like a baby, his skin sags a lot and he is very pudgy. One of his eyes is very large and red in color while the other usually remains half open. Once Jennifer Simpson opens the curtains to his crib, Dan starts to chase her but is accidentally destroyed by Jennifer setting him on fire. According to the director, Hifumi Kono, Dan's obese baby-like body was actually created using the blood and corpses of young victims; this may be one of the reasons why Mary brings victims to the mansion. The real Dan is maturing inside, using this bloated shell as a womb, and this can be seen in the PS1 release of Clock Tower: The First Fear. Clock Tower: The First Fear Dan serves as a boss fight. Fighting him is unavoidable, since the elevator will not open if one attempts to do so while Dan is alive. The fight takes form as a giant panic event, in which the player must repeatedly tap the panic button until Jennifer is safe. The player will stumble from a steep hill once, giving Dan a chance to kill the player. How successful the player is when attempting to climb the hill a second time depends on how many times the player pounded the panic button since the chase began. If the player fails to outrun Dan, he will eat her. Clock Tower One year after the events of the Clock Tower murders, Dan has gotten amnesia, and is sent to the Granite Orphanage for a while. Later on, he is adopted by Kay Satterwhite, who gives him the name, "Edward". He and Jennifer are introduced as one of the two survivors of the Clock Tower murders. Edward is described as a 10 year old boy, who appears to be shy, obedient, and yet determined. At some point in time, Edward regains his memory and realizes who he is and everything that happened in his past. He then decides to become the new Scissorman, and starts calculating murderers, who isn't above using the weaknesses of people for his benefit. He uses Samuel Barton's desire to gain knowledge of the psychology of murderers, Harris Chapman's twisted love for Jennifer, and (according to Hifumi Kono) Kay's pedophilic desire for Edward. Clock Tower: Adventure Novels The Clock Tower: Adventure Novels give a new insight on Dan's character, even though Hifumi Kono had nothing to do with them. His motivation in the Adventure Novels is to get Jennifer to realize her heritage as a Barrows and to convince her to join him. He goes as far as to say in the intro that he loves Jennifer. Dan intends to resurrect Bobby by offering Jennifer as a sacrifice to the Great Father, unite with his brother to become one being, and begin the apocalypse. In Jennifer's Novel, in a corruption of Ending B, both Dan and Bobby are reborn with Jennifer as their mother. Creator's comment Trivia * There is a claim that Darcy Burroughs from Clock Tower 3 is known as Dan D. Burroughs in the Japanese version. This could mean that Dan Barrows was named after his ancestor. Gallery Clock Tower: The First Fear Da victory's artwork.png|Artwork from Way To Capture Victory. Dan.gif|Jennifer runs from Dan. Danbaby.PNG|Dan. ct24.png|Dan catching up to Jennifer. ct25.png|Dan on fire. Ed.png|Edward rises from Dan's remains in The First Fear. Clock Tower Dann.png|A flashback of Dan in the opening. Dan.png|A flashback of Dan in the opening. Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Barrows, Dan Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Stalkers Category:Barrows Family Category:Antagonists